The present disclosure relates generally to devices, such as mobile devices, and more specifically, to vectored motion in devices.
Traditional mobile phones and pagers incorporate a vibrational motor that work on a rotational means to provide a single form of vibrational motion control over this device. This form of vibrational motion control results in a limited set of user feedback options which can be generated from the restrictive nature of the vibrational mechanisms incorporated in present systems. Attempts to provide a fine grained motion control or vibration based feedback are limited to pulsing a single mode of operation on an off for arbitrary periods of time.